Spring Break Fling
by BloodLustVampiress
Summary: This is a STELENA fan fic! Rated M for smut, cursing, adult content Stefan and Elena are going away for spring break, but will Damon and Enzo ruin their plans?
1. Chapter 1

_**Stefan's POV:**_

Since Damon and Enzo left town, things have gotten almost normal, and things between Elena and I, well, they were great. She talked me into going to Whitmore with her, and I agreed, and am in all of her classes. Caroline was happy that Elena and I were back together, and I can honestly say, I'm happy too. I thought I'd lost Elena to Damon, but Damon broke her heart, and I was glad to know that she still loved me and that she always had. When I asked her out, she instantly said yes. And tonight, we were going on a date. Elena wanted to go up to the cabin her family owned for spring break, and we were going to do just that, but tonight we were going out to dinner, and I planned on taking her dancing, but that was one thing I didn't tell her.

I grin as I look at myself in the mirror. I had chosen black jeans, a gray v-neck, and my signature black boots. Running a hand through my hair one last time, I grab my phone and smile when I read the text Elena had sent me.

~_Will Meet you at the statue in ten. Just have to finish getting ready. Caroline is driving me insane! _ Miss you 3~_

I loved her texts, and replied while grabbing my leather jacket from my closet. I was in my own dorm room, which made it easier when Elena decided to spend the night instead of going back to her dorm when we were out late. Pulling my leather Jacket on, I shove my phone and keys in my pocket and head out to wait for Elena.

_**Elena's POV:**_

I smiled at Stefan's response to my text message, waiting for Caroline to finish doing my hair, which should have been done ten minutes ago, but being the diva that she is, Caroline had to make sure I looked my best. When she finally released me, I stood in front of the mirror in our room, admiring my outfit for the night. I was wearing dark skinny jeans, a pale green V-neck with a black lace camisole on underneath, my black boots, and my black leather jacket. Caroline had managed to curl my hair and pin it up, and I really just loved the way I looked. I was excited, Tomorrow Caroline, Tyler, Bonnie, Jeremy, Stefan and I were all headed up to my parents old cabin for spring break, but tonight Stefan and I were going out to dinner. Grabbing my phone and keys, I dash out the door to meet Stefan.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Elena's POV:**_

Stefan was waiting just where he said he would be, and when I reached him he picked me up and spun me around, hugging me and kissing me softly. I was so excited to see him, and to be going out yet again. I loved our dates. Stefan was so romantic. Stefan leaned down and picked up a red rose, handing it to me. I took it and smiled, sniffing it and kissing Stefan once more. He has given me a rose on almost every date. I had over three dozen, and Caroline said our room was beginning to resemble a green house. Stefan smiles and takes my hand, walking me to his motorcycle.

"Ready to go?" He asks, getting on his bike and holding his hand out to help me on. I get on behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist as the motorcycle roared to life beneath us. Stefan looks back at me once more before slowly heading out on to the busy street. We made it to the restaurant in fifteen minutes, a good time considering how busy the streets were, and Stefan pulled into a parking spot and shut the bike off, allowing me to get off before putting the kickstand down and getting off himself. I did a quick check of my hair in the bike's mirror before taking Stefan's hand and the two of us go into the restaurant, sitting at one of the empty booths in the back.

_**Stefan's POV:**_

Elena looked beautiful tonight, as she always did. I stared at her from across our table, and she smiled at me. I loved this, loved seeing her smile. She had been so unhappy before,and now, she was like a totally different vampire. We were both drinking human blood, but just enough to sustain us. She knew my past, and about my being the Ripper, and we both helped each other through everything now.. After we ordered, we talked and ate, Elena telling me about Bonnie and Caroline fighting over who would get the biggest room when we went to the cabin the next day. I grinned and laughed with her, reaching across and taking her hand. Elena linked her fingers through mine and smiled. We ate in a comfortable silence. I was wondering if Elena had noticed the people out on the dance floor, but I was ore intrigued by her then anything else. I couldn't wait to go out and dance with her.


End file.
